<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Group Chats never end well don't they? by Cougar38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916145">Group Chats never end well don't they?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38'>Cougar38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(In Kokichi's notebook ofc), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aromantic K1-B0, Asexual K1-B0, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Group chat, I wanted both Irumatsu and Kaerumi so have KiruAkaRuma or whatever you call the ship, Kaito will forever be an idiot, M/M, Miu has nicknames for everyone and its 3 pages long, Oma Kokichi is a good friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Texting, Tsumugi summarises the whole game, V3 is just an Alternate Universe here, chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~~~<br/>Guacamole: Tsumugi, don’t act like you don’t have an obvious crush on you-know-who.<br/>Naoto Shirogane: who?<br/>Guacamole: it’s fucking worse than Chabashira’s pining<br/>Naoto Shirogane: why the fuck are you comparing me with Tenko<br/>PantaKing420: cm’n she’s probably the biggest simp in Hope’s Peak lmao<br/>~~~</p><p>In an attempt to bring the 79th Class closer together, a group chat is made for the purpose of bonding.</p><p>Well, that didn’t really work out as planned. Especially when everyone got admin privileges</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro &amp; Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko &amp; Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Hoshi Ryoma's Girlfriend, Iruma Miu &amp; Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1 Chat has been created</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>16 users have been added to “New Chat”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaede: Hi everyone! I’m guessing this is the group chat the seniors were talking about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirumi: I think so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: ohoho… what do we have here :333333</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: goddammit why must I be in a fuckin group chat with shrimp dick over there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: why do I have to be in a group chat with that cum dumpster?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaede: Guys… this group chat is for us to bond, not to fight and insult each other. So maybe lay off on those for now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: shut up Bakamatsu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: too bad Kayayday~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kokichi has changed 16 usernames</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>PantaKing420 has removed Admin Privileges from 13 users</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: only my beloved shumai and mum (and myself ofc UwU) get Admin :D</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: Kokichi! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Admin: KiruMOM has removed Admin Privileges from PantaKing420</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Admin: KiruMOM has granted PiaNO Admin Privileges</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: Hey! &gt;:(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Akamatsu-san is more responsible and trustworthy with Admin than you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: what do you mean? I’m miles more responsible than Kayayday</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: You say that and you were just having a food fight with Iruma-san, Momota-kun, Yonaga-san, Shirogane-san. Which then led to Harukwara-san, Chabashira-san and Kiibo-kun to try and stop it but it only got them involved after they were all hit by you, or in Chabashira’s case, you hit Yumeno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: so?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: That proves that you are not worthy of admin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: Kokichi. Run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BreadRoll~ has gone offline!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: What? WAIT OH SHITSHITSHITSH-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PantaKing420 has gone offline!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SeeSaw: … so that explains the noise I heard just now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: Yeah… Maki, do you want to lay off from full-on murdering Kokichi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: Lurker ghost fucker</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: </span>
  <b>HNGGGGGGGG</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BreadRoll~ has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: Mission accomplished</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: Also Miu shut the fuck up I can hear you from the common room and your fucking room is at the end of the corridor for this exact reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: Maki-roll ;-;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: aLSO WHAT THE FUCK OUMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PantaKing420 has come online!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Naoto Shirogane has come online!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Guacamole has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: HPQ DID OUMA GWT BSXK SO FQSR</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: 5</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: 4</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: 3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: 1 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: WE’RE GOING ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVOURITE ROCKETSHIP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: SHOOTING THROUGH THE SKIES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: liTTLE EINSTEINS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: CLIMB ABOARD, GET READY TO EXPLORE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: THERE’S SO MUCH TO FINDDDDD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: LITTLE EINSTEINS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: SCERW YOU ALL</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: ASLO, SHUICHI OYU TOO?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: huh? I’m Tsumugi lmao.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: I would have given that to Shumai but you guys share the same last name n have similar hair colours~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: then what’s Shuichi’s?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: </span>
  <b>@Sherlock Holmes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: </span>
  <b>@Sherlock Holmes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: </span>
  <b>@Sherlock Holmes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: </span>
  <b>@Sherlock Holmes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: </span>
  <b>@Sherlock Holmes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: </span>
  <b>@Sherlock Holmes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: </span>
  <b>@Sherlock Holmes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: </span>
  <b>@Sherlock Holmes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: </span>
  <b>@Sherlock Holmes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: </span>
  <b>@Sherlock Holmes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: </span>
  <b>@Sherlock Holmes</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sherlock Holmes has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Kokichi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: yes my beloved Shumai~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Why did you have to ping me 11 times?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: what’s so wrong~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: It’s fine but you really didn’t need to ping me 11 times, I’m kinda working on a case right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: Shuichi! Just make sure you don’t overwork yourself. If you don’t come to dinner by 9 I’m personally dragging you out of your room :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: the return of the ominous smiley face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: Should I be scared or-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Kaede. Stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: </span>
  <b>@KiruMOM </b>
  <span>please come get ur future gf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Akamatsu-san, would you please stop it with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Also, Saihara-kun, I am not her future girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: :eyes:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: Tsumugi, don’t act like you don’t have an obvious crush on you-know-who.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: who?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: it’s fucking worse than Chabashira’s pining</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: why the fuck are you comparing me with Tenko</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: cm’n she’s probably the biggest simp in Hope’s Peak lmao</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Local Simp has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Local Simp: So. Tenko heard you guys were trash talking her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Local Simp:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Local Simp: Wtf is this username</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: EIOUHDFIBJKSL I CANT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seesaw: … This… is very interesting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: TENKO PLSSSSS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: THIS IS WORSE THAN MINE HOLY SHITTTTTTT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: OH. MY. GOD.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Local Simp: </span>
  <b>Kokichi Ouma you fucking little degenerate male Tenko hates you so much right now.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: :D see? I told you she’s the biggest simp</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: wait wait wait, I thought the biggest simp was Souda lmao</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: OMG YEAEHWODSUKJ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: “Sonia-san~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: EIOHUFJD THAT SOUNDS </span>
  <b>EXACTLY</b>
  <span> LIKE HIM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: wAIT A MINUTE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: *Tenko voice* “Yumeno-san~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Local Simp:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Local Simp: You have 10 seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: fUCK NOT AGAIN</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PantaKing420 has gone offline!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Local Simp has gone offline!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: … so uh where were we again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: ur pining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: MAYBE LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT THAT ANYMORE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seesaw: I am highly curious to see what everyone else got for their usernames, courtesy of Ouma-kun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: </span>
  <b>@Everyone</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: </span>
  <b>@Everyone</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: </span>
  <b>@Everyone</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: </span>
  <b>@Everyone</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: </span>
  <b>@Everyone</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: </span>
  <b>@Everyone</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: </span>
  <b>@Everyone</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>God is dead has come online!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mr Roboto has come online!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magic~ has come online!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Best Boy has come online!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cat Hoarder has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: May I ask what this username is?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seesaw: If I’m not wrong, I think this is a reference to something but I can’t put my finger on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God is dead: Yahoo~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic~: Hi Angie… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic~: Where’s Tenko?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seesaw: Off killing Ouma-kun for her username</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God is dead: Angie says that whatever her username was, Ouma deserved to get hit :D</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Best Boy: Gonta likes his username :D</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: pure bby</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: we stan such a pure human being called Gonta Gokuhara in this house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat Hoarder: If anyone here insults Gonta or dares to lay a single finger on him, I can </span>
  <b>and will</b>
  <span> make sure that you suffer a painful death</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat Hoarder: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat Hoarder: Can’t say much but I guess this is worse than whatever Chabashira got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic~: Nyeh… I’m tired</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat Hoarder: Didn’t you just wake up like 10 minutes ago</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic~: There’s no such thing as too much sleep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat Hoarder: I… have nothing else to say about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: </span>
  <strike>
    <span>that changed so fast but I’m not complaining</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: </span>
  <strike>
    <span>so, do you want to talk about your crush?</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: please no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh Tsumugi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>See: New Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony</p><p>Also Tsumugi's pining</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Unnamed Chat</em> </b>
</p><p>PantaKing420: so, no one is going to talk about Tsumugi’s apparent crush</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: what crush</p><p>Guacamole:</p><p>
  <em> Naoto Shirogane: … so uh where were we again? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Guacamole: ur pining. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Naoto Shirogane: MAYBE LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT THAT ANYMORE </em>
</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: </p><p>Naoto Shirogane: <b>as I was saying, let’s talk about something else shall we?</b></p><p>God is dead: But Tsumugi~ tell us more about ur crush! :D</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: They are a person and that’s it.</p><p>God is dead: Awwwww :((((((</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Chat between Rantaro Amami and Tsumugi Shirogane</b>
</p><p>Tsumugi: rANTARO HELP I CANT TAKE IT </p><p>Rantaro: AHAHAHAHA LMAOOOOOO</p><p>Tsumugi: HER SAD FACE BREAKS MY HEART </p><p>Rantaro: ur rlly becoming Chabashira lmao</p><p>Tsumugi: I’m starting to regret it more and more telling you about my crush on her</p><p>Rantaro: too bad lmao</p><p>Tsumugi: fuck you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unnamed Chat</b>
</p><p>PantaKing420: I just realised that this chat has no name</p><p>PantaKing420: <b>@PiaNO @Sherlock Holmes @KiruMOM</b> someone please change it OwO</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Admin: PiaNO has changed the chat name to Class 79</b>
</p><p> </p><p>PiaNO: There!</p><p>PantaKing420: awwwww, cm’n that sounds soooooo lameeeeeee</p><p>PiaNO: Then what do you want?</p><p>PantaKing420: Killing Harmony! :DDDDD</p><p>PiaNO: Uh why……?</p><p>PantaKing420: oh idk, it just has a cool ring to it :D</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: maybe its a reference to an alternate universe where we were all forced to kill each other?</p><p>PiaNO: What.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: ah apologies my Alternate Universes got out of control.</p><p>God is dead: Oooooh Tsumugi tell us more! :DDDDD</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: welllllll, I have a ton but they are all centered around this specific one.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: so, all 16 of us are stuck in a killing game run by that weird bear Enoshima-san from the year above, along with like 5 smaller bears which are his… kids apparently?</p><p>Guacamole: that’s already fucking madness</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: so then Kaede and Shuichi both team up to make everyone refuse to kill each other, even after a motive where if you kill someone you get leave for free is given. Thus, the bear then gives them a 2-day time limit where if they don’t kill someone by then, everyone would die. After failing to escape via a route called the “Death Road of Despair”, Kaede and Shuichi come up with a plan to kill the mastermind, who is one of the students, in order to end the killing game before it could start. The plan, however, fails as Rantaro’s body is found in the library in front of a hidden door that leads to the Mastermind’s lair which both of them had found earlier and had set up a trap hoping to catch the mastermind.</p><p>PantaKing420: Lmao rip Rantaro the avocado</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: AND THEN.</p><p>PiaNO: A-and then???</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: The two collect evidence to find out who murdered Rantaro before everyone is forced into something called a “Class Trial” where, like an actual trial, has everyone fighting for their innocence as they work together to find the murderer, or the blackened. Originally everyone suspects Shuichi BUT THEN, Shuichi finds out that Kaede was the one to have killed Rantaro using her own contraption and a shot put ball. She is then executed as she is hung to death while playing “Claire de Lune” on a giant piano and is eventually crushed by the spikes on the lid after she dies.</p><p>Guacamole: kAEDE WHAT THE FUCK?????</p><p>PiaNO: oK LOOK I’D PROBABLY KILL SOMEONE JUST TO PREVENT EVERYONE ELSE FROM DYING K?</p><p>Sherlock Holmes: So that’s it…?</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: ohohoh that’s literally only the <b>first out of six “Chapters”</b></p><p>PantaKing420: SIX???</p><p>God is dead: Oh my… and how many of us survived?</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: 5 but 2 more died in the last trial so 3</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: Anywayssss, then Shuichi has this whole breakdown over Kaede’s death before hallucinating her in her own lab. He then proceeds to take off his hat, like a sign of him growing past Kaede’s death. Everything is chill for the next few days until Monokuma releases a new motive: Motive videos of people closest to the receiver… except everyone didn’t get their own. When they all meet the next morning, they agree not to share their motive videos with each other, hoping to stop the killing once again. However, later on, Kokichi tricks Gonta into gathering people into his lab for a supposed “Insect Meet-and-Greet '' where it's actually for Kokichi to show everyone’s motive videos. The next morning, everyone gets ready for Himiko’s magic show, which Angie convinced Himiko to do to get everyone to stop killing each other. However, in the middle of one of her tricks, when the curtain is pulled, Ryoma’s dead body is found in the water tank and is quickly eaten by the piranhas. </p><p>Local Simp: Which one of the fucking degenerates was it huh? WHO SABOTAGED YUMENO’S MAGIC SHOW</p><p>PiaNO: Oof RIP Ryoma</p><p>PiaNO: And also Tenko chill, it’s not real. Dw no one would sabotage Himiko’s magic show with you around lmao.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: The second trial starts and <b>almost</b> everyone suspects Himiko of murdering Ryoma since his body was found during her magic show. <b>Almost.</b> BEcause a certain someone absolutely refuses to believe Himiko would murder someone.</p><p>PantaKing420: I wOnDeR wHo ThAt CoUlD bE</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: Tenko duh</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: Like she just refuses to listen to what the others have to say. And I can just clearly fucking remember her going<em> "I don't care what anyone says! </em> <a href="https://danganronpa.fandom.com/wiki/Himiko_Yumeno"> <em> Himiko </em> </a> <em> would *never* murder someone! That's what I believe more than anything! I *want* to believe in her, no matter what! If I can't do that, then I'd rather just die! So until this body takes its final breath, I'm gonna keep believing in Himiko!!!" </em></p><p>Sherlock Holmes: Holy shit Tenko</p><p>PantaKing420: Told you she’s a Yumeno simp</p><p>Local Simp: SHUT THE EVER LOVIGN FUCK UP DEGENERATE</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: After Himiko is clear of suspicion, it then goes to Kaito and Maki, both who had no alibis in the suspected time frame of Ryoma’s death. However, with a lie from Shuichi and Maki’s testimony, both are cleared and the group realises that Ryoma died much later than they thought he did. So then the sus is thrown around a bit before it starts to land on KIRUMI OF ALL PEOPLE. This is further incriminated by a piece of black fabric belonging to her glove.</p><p>PiaNO: KIRUMI NOOOOOOOO</p><p>PantaLord420: m-mom????</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: Kirumi is then revealed to have gotten her own video (which weren’t even supposed to be mixed up in the first place) and turns out <b>shes the fucking prime minister of Japan.</b> So she killed Ryoma, who’s motive video had no one waiting for him, in a bid to save the country. She is then executed, which is actually her attempting to run away from as she climbs a thorny vine before being cut by multiple buzzsaws. Finally at the top she sees a light, only to realise it was just a fake as she falls all the way down and dies ;-;</p><p>Best Boy: Why Tojo-san die?</p><p>Cat Hoarder: dw big guy, it’s fine, she’s here </p><p>Best Boy: :D</p><p>Guacamole: that aside, SINCE WHEN THE FUCK WAS KIRUMI THE PRIME MINISTER????</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: she was the De-facto Prime Minister but same shit</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: it’s fucking tiring me out remembering everything that happened and typing it out so Imma try to summarise</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: Kokichi outs Maki as the Ultimate Assassin, Kaito, Shuichi and Maki start training together while Angie basically creates an in-school cult consisting of me, her, Himiko, Kiibo, Tenko and Gonta, who joins later. Turns out Tenko only joined cuz of Himiko and ends up creating a rift among the three of them (since Tenko and Angie had been fighting over Himiko since the Trial b4). This creates a problem when Angie is found dead in her lab when trying to resurrect Rantaro with the new motive.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: So Kiyo makes them perform a Seance to try to speak with Angie but it fails and Tenko also dies. In the Trial Himiko is also suspected for not one, but BOTH murders. However, they soon find out it was Kiyo who killed them both, although Angie’s was only an accident since she walked in on him. Anyway, he gets executed and Himiko breaks down crying over both Tenko and Angie’s deaths.</p><p>Sherlock Holmes: Dear Kami</p><p>God is dead: Kiyo :(((((((((((((</p><p>Seesaw: Apologies</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: Fun fact! Kiyo killed Tenko with a seesaw lmao</p><p>Local Simp: WTFFFFFF</p><p>Guacamole: AHAHAHAH SEESAW???</p><p>PantaKing420: I CAN’T BELIEVE TENKO DIED TO A FUCKING SEESAW THIS IS TOO FUNNY</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: A while after, Miu creates a virtual world, which is actually just a part of her murder plan to kill Kokichi. But it fails after he uses the new motive to manipulate Gonta into killing Miu. Everyone refuses to believe Gonta is the culprit but he is also sadly executed ;-;, and because of this there is now a rift between Kaito and Shuichi.</p><p>Slut69: fuck you shrimp dick</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: did I forget to mention that Kokichi constantly insults you in trials?</p><p>PantaKing420: &gt;:DDDDD</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: also the murder weapon was fucking toilet paper since virtual world logic</p><p>Slut69: eXCUSE ME WHAT</p><p>PiaNO: I-</p><p>Breadroll~: Even I cannot comprehend why the fuck there was toilet paper in a fucking virtual world and why Kokichi in that world asked Gonta to use that of all things to kill Miu.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: They use Miu’s inventions to escape through the Death Road of Despair only to realise there was nothing left waiting for them outside the Academy. Kokichi then claims to be the mastermind behind the killing game and captures Kaito in an exisal hanger. When the hanger finally opens again, a body is found crushed underneath the press but no one knows who it is besides a small bit of Kaito’s jacket poking out from it.</p><p>Breadroll~: KAITO</p><p>Sherlock Holmes: Kokichi. What. Did. You. Do.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: before “Harumaki” here loses it, the trial starts without either of the two and they start discussing. Soon, an exisal enters the trial room claiming to be Kaito but it's Kokichi using the voice changer in the exisal. The remaining five all argue over who could be under the press, revealing that Maki had entered the hangar the previous night and shot both of them with poisoned arrows and Kokichi had drunk the sole antidote. </p><p>Naoto Shirogane: bUT THEN. Through a camera, they were able to notice a weird part where the press suddenly moved and were able to deduce that Kaito and Kokichi had swapped places to make an unidentifiable victim and cause of death thanks to Maki’s poison in hopes of ending the game. But it fails thanks to Kaito leaving the exisal. He is then executed but dies to his own illness instead. As the <b>rocket ship</b> he was in falls back down, Kiibo’s ahoge is knocked off</p><p>Guacamole: RIP Kiibo’s ahoge </p><p>PiaNO: wAIT A MINUTE KAITO WAS IN A ROCKET SHIP?????</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: YEAH IKRRRRR</p><p>Slut69: :))))))))))))</p><p>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: 1) Why did grape asshole decide to take me out of all people 2) WHY THE FUCK WAS I IN A ROCKET SHIP.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: u got to fuckign see space at least. U seemed happy that u got there before u tragically died.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: also Maki was being suicidal af attempting to destroy all the exisals</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: <strike>Not like Kaito, Gonta and Tenko had attempted to do that all the way at Trial 1</strike></p><p>Breadroll~: Why the fuck was I called “Harumaki”</p><p>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: It sounds cute tho!</p><p>PantaKing420: Cuz <b>Haru</b> kawa <b>Maki</b></p><p>Naoto Shirogane: NOW TO THE LAST PART FINALLY GDI</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: Without his ahoge, Kiibo goes mad and starts to destroy the academy. Also, we find a weird video of Rantaro saying he was the Ultimate Survivor and had survived the previous killing game as we were investigating the Mastermind’s lair. Besides that, we also find a secret passageway in the girls bathroom and some evidence pertaining to Rantaro’s murder.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: So Shuichi calls for a re-trial and apparently…</p><p>Sherlock Holmes: ???</p><p>Magic~: Tsumugi… u ok?</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: This part just is weird.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: Apparently I actually killed Rantaro but then framed Kaede for it so TECHNICALLY she was wrongly executed. ADN THEN I GO ON THIS WEIRD ASS RANT ABOUT FICTION, HOPE AND DESPAIR AND FUCKING COSPLAY EVERYONE ELSE FROM 77 AND 78 EXCLUDING IKUSABA. ALSO APPARENTLY THE WHOLE GAME WAS A FUCKING TV SHOW AND I WAS THE MASTERMIND + KIIBO WAS LIKE AN AUDIENCE SURROGATE???</p><p>Breadroll~: WTF </p><p>Mr Roboto: An...audience surrogate?</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: basically anyone watching was watching through ur eyes</p><p>Slut69: HEY. NO ONE USES KIIBO AS THEIR CAMERA GOT IT?</p><p>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: That universe… is very messed up… </p><p>Naoto Shirogane: ANYWAYS KIIBO ACTUALLY DESTORYS THE SCHOOL AND I GET CRUSHED BY A FALLING ROCK WHILE HE SELF-DESTRUCTS TO BLOW UP THE DOME SURROUNDING THE SCHOOL SO SHUICHI, HIMIKO AND MAKI CAN ESCAPE.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: AND DONE IM FUCKING EXHAUSTED.</p><p>Local Simp: Himiko survived! :DDDD</p><p>Magic~: That’s… nice to know… </p><p>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: Makiroll survived too!!</p><p>PantaKing420: Shuichi~~~~ you survived! </p><p>Seesaw: Just one question</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: Yeah?</p><p>Seesaw: How did we even get to talking about a game where we were forced to murder each other.</p><p>PiaNO: Ouma</p><p>Breadroll~: Ouma</p><p>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: Ouma</p><p>Magic~: Ouma</p><p>Local Simp: Ouma</p><p>Sherlock Holmes: Ouma</p><p>Cat Hoarder: Ouma</p><p>Slut69: Little shrimp dick over there</p><p>Best Boy: Ouma!!!</p><p>PantaKing420: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEANNNNNN</p><p>PantaKing420: <b>@KiruMOM </b>THEY ARE BULLYING MEEEEE</p><p>KiruMOM: I have no opinion on this matter but I would like to question Shirogane-san about something she talked about</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: yeah?</p><p>KiruMOM: Why was I said to be the de-facto prime minister of Japan again?</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: That. I do not have an answer but it was all fake so idk</p><p>KiruMOM: One more thing</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Admin: KiruMOM has changed the chat name to Killing Harmony</b>
</p><p> </p><p>KiruMOM: For you, Ouma-kun</p><p>PiaNO: HOLY SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT CUZ OF TSUMUGI’S STORY</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: Your welcome Akamatsu</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Chat between Angie and Tsumugi</b>
</p><p>Angie: Hewwo UwU</p><p>Tsumugi: hiiiii</p><p>Angie: So Angie saw the part where u said u were the mastermind behind the killing game…?</p><p>Tsumugi: ah yeah that part.</p><p>Tsumugi: what about it?</p><p>Angie: Angie wonders how you acted like then :333</p><p>Tsumugi: jeez, nothing much really except my eyes glowed and I had clothing pieces of all our seniors surrounding me</p><p>Angie: That sounds cute!</p><p>Tsumugi: ioaueids tysmmmm</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Chat between Rantaro and Tsumugi:</b>
</p><p>Tsumugi: AOUEHDSIJBNFKIHUIJ</p><p>Rantaro: what now</p><p>Tsumugi:</p><p>
  <em> Tsumugi: jeez, nothing much really except my eyes glowed and I had clothing pieces of all our seniors surrounding me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angie: That sounds cute! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tsumugi: ioaueids tysmmmm </em>
</p><p>Tsumugi: SHE SAID I LOOKED CUTE PLEASE RANTARO H E L P</p><p>Rantaro: I literally have nothing to say</p><p>Tsumugi: screw you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Chat between Angie and Tenko</b>
</p><p>Angie: Aaaaaaaa Tenkoooooo</p><p>Tenko: Yeah Angie?</p><p>Angie: </p><p>
  <em> Tsumugi: jeez, nothing much really except my eyes glowed and I had clothing pieces of all our seniors surrounding me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angie: That sounds cute! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tsumugi: ioaueids tysmmmm </em>
</p><p>Angie: Help?</p><p>Tenko: Wellllllll it’s possible Tsumugi likes Angie?</p><p>Tenko: Cuz Tenko does that all the time when Himiko compliments her!</p><p>Angie: Why would she like Angie tho ;-;</p><p>Tenko: Hey! Angie ur really cute you know! If Himiko was already taken then Tenko would have gone for you next :DDDD</p><p>Angie: Awww tysm Tenko, &lt;33333</p><p>Angie: But uh anyway… Angie also likes Tsumugi back… how should she tell her?</p><p>Tenko: Wellll Tenko has no advice there ;-;</p><p>Tenko: All Tenko did was to shout that she loved Himiko :(</p><p>Tenko: But Tenko isn’t sure about Himiko’s opinion on her so yeah...</p><p>Angie: Nyahahaha! But that was so cute of you though Tenko :D</p><p>Tenko: uhgehidbsc thanks Angie! &lt;3</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SHIRONAGA </p><p>also I wrote this within a day what is wrong with me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Project: Get Shironaga together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People find out about Tsumugi's crush, also Kaito's name is still a Little Einsteins reference</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chat: Killing Harmony</b>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: i’m boredddddd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: No one wants to play with you damn it Ouma</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: awwwww ;-;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: Firstly, everytime you are involved something bad happens or at least whatever happens is very chaotic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: Second, I’m not going to fall for your fucking crocodile tears again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: Makiroll…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: aLSO CAN SOMEONE P L E A S E CHANGE MY NAME?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: lmao Momota</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: fuck you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: Hey </span>
  <b>@PiaNO @Sherlock Holmes @KiruMOM</b>
  <span> can someone PLEASE change my username???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PiaNO is online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: Uh sure but what do you want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship: ANYTHING BUT THIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: Ok lmao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Admin: PiaNO has changed We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship's name to LITTLE EINSTEINS </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LITTLE EINSTEINS: I FUCKING HATE YOU </span>
  <b>SO</b>
  <span> MUCH AKAMATSU </span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: OIEDJSMNAKJIPUWERJ I'M SORRY I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: BAKAMATSU ILY SO MUCH RIGHT NOW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: ARE WE ALLOWED TO???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: :)))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: HEY </span>
  <b>@Guacamole @Naoto Shirogane</b>
</p><p>
  <span>LITTLE EINSTEINS: PLEASE  N O</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: :))))))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: where is that damned anime weeb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: OI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: HEY TSUMUGI IF YOU DONT COME IM EXPOSING UR CRUSH U PINING MF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naoto Shirogane has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: here, dammit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: now annoy Momota-kun with us!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: bitch why</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: I’m trying to fucking help Himiko rn leave me alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKign420: </span>
  <em>
    <span>lies</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: says the biggest liar in the class by a longshot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Magic~ has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magic~: Tsumugiiiiiiiiii get off ur phone I need ur helppppppp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: Then sorry for disturbing both of you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic~: nyeh… it’s ok…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naoto Shirogane and Magic~ have gone offline!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: aNYWAYS </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: :)))))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: :)))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LITTLE EINSTEINS: ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT NOW?? MAKIROLL PLEASE HELP????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LITTLE EINSTEINS: </span>
  <b>@BreadRoll~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>LITTLE EINSTEINS: </span>
  <b>@Sherlock Holmes </b>
  <span>HEY SIDEKICK HELP???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sherlock Holmes has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Yeah Kaito u called?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LITTLE EINSTEINS: STOP THEM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Th-them…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: 5!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: 4!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: 3!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: 2!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: 1!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: 1!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: 1!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: 1!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: … Im sorry Kaito I am both physically and virtually unable to stop them, you need Maki or Chabashira-san</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: WE’RE GOING ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVOURITE ROCKETSHIP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: SHOOTIGN THROUGH THE SKYYYYYYY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LITTLE EINSTEINS: WELLLLLL GOTTA BLAST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LITTLE EINSTEINS has gone offline!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: LITTLE EINSTEINSSSS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: CLIMB ABOARD, GET READY TO EXPLORE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: THERES SO MCUH TO FIND</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: LITTLE EINSTEINS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: awwwww Momota-kun left TwT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: chicken shit Momoron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: “Momoron” OMG THATS SO GOOD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: </span>
  <b>@PiaNO</b>
  <span>????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: I like his current one more tho… ;-;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: yeahhhhh cuz then we can irritate the fuck outta him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BreadRoll~ has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: Why the fuck was I pinged just now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: We were annoying Kaito again so he wanted you to help and kill us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: Jeez</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: Whatever, I’m going offline again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: Maki… ;-;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: … Ok… only because I can’t resist Akamatsu’s puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: Stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: what do we even talk about lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: oooo I know!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: avocado boy over there knows Tsumugi’s crush right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: yeah and?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: give us some hints! :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: ok gimme a min</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>New Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Admin: 1 Chat has been created</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Admin: Rantaro Amami has added Kokichi Ouma, Kaede Akamatsu and 3 others</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Admin: Rantaro Amami has removed Admin Privileges from 5 users</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Admin: Rantaro Amami has changed the chat name to Tsumugi’s crush</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro Amami: Role call</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede Akamatsu: Here!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi Ouma: here :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu Iruma: here ya fuckin virgin holes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki Harukawa: Here…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro Amami: Saihara-kun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede Akamatsu: Shuichi is here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro Amami: 1) he was online just now 2) might as well let him join in the fun of guessing who Tsumugi’s crush is :))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede Akamatsu: Ahhh ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro Amami: one sec</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Admin: Rantaro Amami has changed 6 usernames</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Best Man: there we go </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridesmaid: Everyone say who is who again? I’m Kaede btw!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flower Girl 1: Miu fuckin’ Iruma ofc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flower Girl 2: Maki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flower Girl 2: Why</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ring Bearer: Kokichi! :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priest: Shuichi…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priest: Amami-kun, why are all our names titles positions in someone’s wedding?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best Man: because we are basically planning Tsumugi and </span>
  <b>[Redacted]</b>
  <span>’s wedding lmfao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best Man: Anywayssss Imma give you guys some hints since Ouma asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best Man: Tsumugi’s crush is a girl, she more on the extroverted side and uh shit idk what else there is b4 it’s too obv</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ring Bearer: awwww</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priest: Ok good I’ve lowered it down to about… 4 people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridesmaid: hOLY SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priest: First, I just looked at all of Tsumugi’s female friends, more specifically those she’s close to and would more likely have a crush on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priest: Then I just needed to lower it down to the extroverted ones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priest: Which are: Chabashira, Angie, Enoshima and Kaede</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridesmaid: mE??????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flower Girl 1: no shit Bakamatsu you are REALLY extroverted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flower Girl 2: I doubt it’s Chabashira, since she’s you know… literally obviously pining on Yumeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flower Girl 1: lmfao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ring Bearer: true but it could totally be that Chabashira-san is secretly in love with both Angie and Yumeno, or maybe just Angie and she’s using her “crush” on Yumeno as a cover up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best Man: As what Tsumugi would say, “this is a slow burn”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flower Girl 1: lmfao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priest: But uh I do have a feeling which of the three it is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priest: Do you want me to PM you or send here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best Man: I mean here is fine but this </span>
  <b>must</b>
  <span> stay secret. Tsumugi is literally going to shove me in all her dumbass cosplays if she finds out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best Man: Got it the rest of you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flower Girl 1: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ring Bearer: yeah yeah avocado</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flower Girl 2: Sure, not like I’d tell anyone anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridesmaid: Yep!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priest: Ok I’m like 90% sure it’s Angie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ring Bearer: :OOOOO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priest: Ookokokokokokok lISTEN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priest: Tsumugi idolises Enoshima-senpai more than an actual crush and I feel that Tsumugi probably doesn’t have a crush on Kaede because of 1) She does overall spend more time with Angie and 2) For… “Shipping purposes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flower Girl 1: shipping purposes my ass</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridesmaid: But that makes a ton of sense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ring Bearer: Wedding planning time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best Man: Wedding planning time :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Best Man changed the chat name to Project Shironaga</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flower Girl 2: Shiro...naga?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best Man: Tsumugi and Angie’s ship name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best Man: Tsumugi always names her ships, e.g. TenMiko AKA Tenko n Himiko</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridesmaid: :O</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ring Bearer: so then we give her a bit of her treatment too! &gt;:))))))))) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best Man: Wedding aside, we need to get them together first :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flower Girl 1: PROJECT GET SHIRONAGA TOGETHER, GO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chat: Killing Harmony</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: Rantaro I swear to Angie’s god that you better not have said anything about my crush to ANYONE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: chill Tsu, jeez I didn’t say shit about it. I rmbred that u’d shove me in ur damn cosplays again and realised that there was no way in hell I’d do that again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: You are not putting me in a fucking Zoro cosplay again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: good.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Chat: Project Shironaga:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ring Bearer: nice recovery Amami-kun, so smooth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best Man: shut up Ouma</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Usernames:</p><p>Main Chat:</p><p>Kaede - PiaNO<br/>Rantaro - Guacamole<br/>Ryoma - Cat Hoarder<br/>Kirumi - KiruMOM<br/>Angie - God is dead<br/>Tenko - Local Simp<br/>Korekiyo - Seesaw<br/>Miu - Slut69<br/>Gonta - Best Boy<br/>Kokichi - PantaKing420<br/>Kaito - LITTLE EINSTEINS (Originally: We're going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship)<br/>Tsumugi - Naoto Shirogane<br/>Kiibo - Mr Roboto<br/>Himiko - Magic~<br/>Maki - BreadRoll~<br/>Shuichi - Sherlock Holmes</p><p>Project Shironaga:<br/>Rantaro - Best Man<br/>Kaede - Bridesmaid<br/>Kokichi - Ring Bearer<br/>Shuichi - Priest<br/>Miu - Flower Girl 1<br/>Maki - Flower Girl 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shipping Pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi and Miu get bored and TRY to push the ships together. TRY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chat: Killing Harmony</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: am I the only here who hates all the romantic tension between like almost all the girls rn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: OMG YEAH ITS FUCKING ANNOYING ASF</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: wASIT I GOT AN IDEA PMS U ANNOYING CUM SLUT PMS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: OK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Private Chat between Kokichi Ouma and Miu Iruma</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: sO, I have this amazing, almost foolproof plan to get AT LEAST one of the pairs going</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: okokokokok wait, which couples are you talking about first and foremost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: Tenko and Himiko, Tsumugi and Angie, and possibly Kirumi and Kaede</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: ah… ic…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: u ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: none of ur fucking business asshat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: look, even tho I insult you and shit, I can tell ur stressed out about smth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: ok look, don’t tell ANYONE. And I mean ANYONE, not even fucking Bakamatsu can know about this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: I think I like Kaede</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: and possibly Kirumi but I’m still a bit iffy on that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: Kaede is so hot and beautiful and fucking cute, and she’s even able to you know, like play songs so well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: and I’m just a vulgar and overly lewd inventor who can only think about sex and shit and all I can make are just sex toys</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: heck even Kirumi is cool, being able to do almost everything (except cutting konjac lmao).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: there’s literally no way I can fucking compare to either of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: U know in that whole what-if scenario where Chabashira could possibly like Angie, it’s possibly they like you too but either 1) don’t realise or 2) haven’t told anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: all we know is that Shuichi knows Kaede / Kirumi likes the other</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: … thanks a ton</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: anyways, what’s the plan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: one more thing b4 I tell u the plan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: what happened to ur crush on Kiibo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: Kiibo is aroace, he told me that a while back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: :O</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: you better not have any dirty thoughts about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: I will gladly beat ur ass if I ever find out that you have</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: ok lmao</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: sooooo I was thinking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: we…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chat: Killing Harmony</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Local Simp: Should Tenko be worried about what Iruma-san and that annoying degenerate are planning?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: yes. Yes you should fear our plan </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Local Simp: Also, </span>
  <b>@PiaNO @KiruMOM @Sherlock Holmes </b>
  <span>could one of you please change Tenko’s username?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Local Simp: Tenko doesn’t like the one Ouma gave her :(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Sure but what do you want your new name to be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Local Simp: Something that isn’t this ;-;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Ok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Admin: KiruMOM has changed Local Simp’s username to Female Protector</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: There you go Chabashira-san</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Female Protector: :DDDDD TENKO LOVES HER USERNAME THANKS TOJO-SAN!!!!!! &lt;3333333</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chat: KIlling Harmony</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>KiruMOM has come online!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Ouma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: yesssss Mom???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Why did you put almost all of my cleaning supplied all over Akamatsu-san’s piano in her lab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: What cleaning supplies?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PiaNO has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: Ouma, firstly you left some sort of “calling card” on my piano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: Also, you put a ton of my scores and CDs in Miu’s lab, whose inventions were found all over Kirumi’s lab</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: Not to mention, most of them were… s** toys</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: nishishishi~ that may have been part of my plan that I totally didn’t tell that slut about</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: liar, you just wanted to make life harder for them by adding my stuff into the mix </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slut69: also why tf did you censor sex lmao</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PantaKing420: also thanks a ton for the help in moving the stuff with ur inventions!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Private Chat between Kokichi Ouma and Miu Iruma</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: kokichi wtf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: they’re going to realise that I like them!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: what if they don’t like me anymore…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: kokichi please i’m not ready to confess at all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: but I want to be with them so badly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: hey dw, they’ll be fine with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: I’m sure Mom and Kayayday are fine with being in a poly relationship</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: heh thanks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: anyway we better run b4 ms Anger Issues comes online</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi: lmao I saw her heading to Himiko’s lab a while ago soooo yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chat: Killing Harmony</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Female Protector has come online!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magic~ has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Female Protector: KOKICHI OUMA YOU DEGENERATE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: D-do I want to know what happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Female Protector: HE MOVED ALL OF YUMENO-SAN’S MAGIC TRICKS INTO TENKO’S LAB.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Female Protector: ALSO MIU DON’T THINK YOU ARE OFF THE HOOK EITHER. TENKO CAN AND WILL BEAT YOUR ASS.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: Nothing of yours was in Himiko’s lab?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Female Protector: You can’t move anything from my lab </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: oH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic~: Nyeh… next time I see either of them… I’m going to cast a spell on them to make them permanently chained to Kirumi…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: hOLY SHIT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Female Protector: That’s what you get for messing with Yumeno-san!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Naoto Shirogane has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guacamole: oH SHIT I GOTTA RUN</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Guacamole has gone offline!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>God is dead has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: RANTARO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: YOU. ARE. </span>
  <b>
    <em>DEAD</em>
  </b>
  <span>. TO ME</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Female Protector: What did that degenerate do to you! Tenko will make him pay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: THAT LITTLE PIECE OF AVOCADO SHIT TOLD SOMEONE THE IDENTITY OF MY CRUSH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: AND SAID PERSON IS MIU OR KOKICHI OR WORSE </span>
  <b>BOTH</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: So… what happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God is dead: Welllll Angie found her art supplies and creations in Tsumugi’s lab while her lab was filled with all of Tsumugi’s cosplays!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic~: So the same thing happened to you guys huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: But I do want to ask, why have only the girls been targeted?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Iruma-san? Ouma-kun?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PIaNO: I… don't think they’ll answer as long as Tenko is here </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Female Protector: :D</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: anyway, has anyone seen Rantaro anywhere?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: Ah, I think I last saw him running to his room if I’m not wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: ok thanks!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Naoto Shirogane has gone offline!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: Kiibo-kun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: Yeah?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: I think you just subjected Rantaro to a death sentence</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: What. Why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: I suggest you backread a bit to understand how pissed Shirogane-san was at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: Oh ok…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: O h n o</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Female Protector: Don’t worry Kiibo! He definitely deserved it for going against Shirogane-san’s wishes!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BreadRoll~ has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: Where’s that little motherfucker</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BreadRoll~: Because he needs to be taught a lesson on carrying all my </span>
  <b>fucking </b>
  <span>weapons into Kaito’s lab and bringing all his damned space stuff into my lab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: I do not know where either Ouma-kun or Iruma-san are, both presumably ran away before Tenko came online, most likely to avoid her wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: But then why was Miu’s stuff also spread about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KiruMOM: That, I have yet to understand why but possibly just to further irritate her. Something Ouma-kun is highly capable of doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: Ok then gimme a sec</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Admin: Kaede Akamatsu has created a new chat</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Admin: Kaede Akamatsu has added Kirumi Tojo, Maki Harukawa and 5 others</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Admin: Kaede Akamatsu has changed 8 usernames</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Admin: Kaede has changed the chat name to Girls ONLY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaede: Hi, so I realised that basically all of Ouma (and Miu)’s pranks were targeted at us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaede: So I thought uh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaede: We’d do it back to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tsumugi has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi: new chat?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirumi: Seems so, and what happened between you and Amami-kun?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi: oh I just shoved him in one of my cosplays again :P</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himiko: Nyehhh is he alright tho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi: Yeah except he’s just really embarrassed after I made him walk around school in that lmao</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Miu has come online!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: wtf is this sag-tits</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenko: Hi Miu! &gt;:)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: wAIT SHIT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: TENKO I SWEAR IT WASN’T ME WHO DECIDED TO DO IT ON YOU.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: THAT IDIOT SAID YOU AND HIMIKO SO I JUST WENT ALONG.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu: ALSO HE’S SCREWED FOR SHOVING ME INTO THE PRANK TOO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenko: Only this once…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maki: So three people huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maki: Any good ideas outside of killing him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angie: Angie says we should give him the same treatment! Same for Amami because Tsumugi seemed pissed :(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi: actually… I think I might know why we were targeted specifically so I know who to swap stuff with for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PiaNO: :O</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi: we swap Saihara and Ouma along with Shinguji and Rantaro</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angie: Kiyo and Amami seem fun, they have tons of stuff! &gt;:333333</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himiko: But uh… won’t Ouma just prank us back again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi: it’ll be fineeeeee, I’ll just take the brunt of it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi: (but uh Miu u better be prepared too JUST in case) </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tsumugi is a shipper confirmed. She just ships everyone except herself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finally a couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Valentines day special? </p><p>ANYWAY SHIRONAGA TIME BABY (I can't write confession scenes dammit)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chat: Killing Harmony</b>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Ouma, I am in no way your mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: but someone stole all my stuff and put Shumai’s in their place :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: karma bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: your so mean you stinky pig </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: the heck did I do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: did you not read my earlier message? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: yeah no shit asshole</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Guacamole has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: TSUMUGI WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME AND SHINGUJI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: that, I gladly took part in :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KiruMOM: There were very few objects that we needed to move in you and Saihara-kun’s labs so I did it while the rest worked on Amami-kun’s and Shinguji-kun’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KiruMOM: If I’m not wrong, I still had to assist as the amount of things in both of their labs exceeded the weight limit on all of Iruma-san’s inventions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: Shin, you didn’t tell me that you had </span>
  <b>that </b>
  <span>many artifacts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seesaw has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seesaw: I see, apologies Amami-kun, I may have failed to inform everyone that my lab has around 3 levels, each with many artifacts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seesaw: And to the girls, I do hope that you did not damage any of my items when moving them to Amami-kun’s lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PiaNO has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: Yeah we made sure that nothing was damaged and if we couldn’t move it we left it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: And yes I did make sure no one returned to do smth to it *cough cough Miu, Tenko and Tsumugi cough cough*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naoto Shirogane has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: Rantaro, did you just call Shinguji “Shin”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: :0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: :eyes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seesaw: I do not see anything wrong with that, aren’t nicknames things that people usually use?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: omg… Shinguji, Rantaro, both of you… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seesaw: I apologise Shirogane-san but I do not see what you are trying to say </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: sigh… I’ll just leave you two alone first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sherlock Holmes has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Kaede w h y did you have to do this to me and Kokichi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: First name basis?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Shut. Up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: anyway Karma for the shit you pulled on all of us </span>
  <b>@PantaKing420</b>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: hey! Why aren’t you punishing Miu? &gt;:(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: because YOU decided to secretly prank me too dammit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: heyyyy Shingujiiii</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seesaw: What is it Ouma</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: how do you tell someone </span>
  <b>politely</b>
  <span> that you want to hit them with a brick?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seesaw: One wishes to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls. Repeatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: thanksssss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: hey cum dumpster </span>
  <b>@Slut69</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: One wishes to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls. Repeatedly.  &gt;:)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seesaw: I was not expecting you to use it so soon nor in this context</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: This is why you never give Ouma-kun quotes to use</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: lesson learnt ig</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: Lmao </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Anyway you guys are helping us clean up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: w h y</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: We need Miu’s stuff to move it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: ok you have a point there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seesaw: Did you all ever move your stuff back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: It wasn’t THAT bad for me Kirumi and Miu but idk about the others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: me and Angie got help from Tenko and Himiko to move all our stuff back because…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: there was </span>
  <b>a ton </b>
  <span>of stuff that Ouma and Iruma moved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: and I’m going to suspect that Chabashira moved all of Yumeno’s stuff back herself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: Kaedeeeeeee, Shumaiiiiiiii, Mommmmmmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: What is it now Ouma?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: What are you planning on doing now </span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: can one of you change Chabby’s username back to her original one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: did Tenko ever allow you to call her that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: nope! But it sounds cool &gt;:)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Sorry Kokichi but I think Chabashira-san will flip if she sees her username back to normal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: which is what I want to see!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Sorry I left for a while, but 1) must I repeat this again but do not address me as your mother. 2) I’m also with Saihara-kun on this, I do not want to see anyone getting sent to the Nurse’s office because of something they thought would be funny to do or see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: awwww ;n;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: hah bithc suck on that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KiruMOM: The same applies to you too Iruma, I do not want to see you doing or making something stupid that will land you in trouble</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seesaw: If everyone is done then would some of you mind if you helped me and Amami-kun to move our stuff back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seesaw: For mine just leave them in the main area of my lab, I’ll settle the smaller details later as each artifact as its respective position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: K coming</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Multiple users have gone offline!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Chat between Angie Yonaga and Tsumugi Shirogane</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie: Yahoo Tsu!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: T-tsu??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie: It sounds cute right? Its a short version of ur name!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: awww tysm Angie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: Anyway, what do you wanna tell me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie: wellllll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie: Angie was thinking about the prank Ouma-kun pulled on us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: uh huh…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie: and it makes Angie feel that there was a BIG reason behind why Ouma swapped our stuff </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: and why is that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie: d-do you have a crush on Angie…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie: like Tenko and Himiko’s stuff were swapped and Tenko has a (very obvious) crush on Himiko so Angie suspects the same thing happened with the two of us!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: aieuhgidsfjbknjehufadisjfkuiuj </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie: Tsu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: Angie… &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: d-do you like me too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie: Yep!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: EIOUHRGFDBJKNSALIJWUEJK AHHHHHHH</span>
  <b>HHHHHHHH</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie: Is that a yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: DEFINITELY </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie: :D Angies loves you Tsu!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: I love you too Angie &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angie: Also was that scream yours?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi: yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chat: Killing Harmony</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: wHAT WAS THAT UNHOLY SCREECH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: TSUMUGI UR THE FIRST PERSON THAT COMES TO MIND WHO COULD DO THAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: WHAT SHIT DID YOU DO NOW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naoto Shirogane has come online!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>God is dead has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: now I can flex on you all &gt;:)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God is dead: :DDDDDD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: oH I know what happened now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: What do you mean by that Amami-kun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: suck it up you single bitches</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: because I now have an amazing gf :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God is dead: :))))))))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: Congratulations Tsumugi and Angie!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: Ah I see what Amami meant earlier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: Shirogane and Yonaga are now “girlfriends” if I am not mistaken</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God is dead: Yep!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: glad you finally got the guts to confess </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: ahahahaahahaha about that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God is dead: Angie was the one to confess first!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guacamole: Tsumugi you chicken shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: fuck off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Female Protector has come online!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Magic~ has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Female Protector: TSUMUGI WHO HURT YOU? TENKO WILL FIDN AND MAKE SURE THEY PAY ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE A DEGENERATE MALE &gt;:(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic~: Tenkoooooo </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: hOLY SHIT TENKO CALM DOWN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: I mean, Tsumugi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: I heard your screech from Rantaro’s lab which is like 2 levels above your room </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: ahahahha lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: You know, Shirogane-san, you remind me of Mioda-san during her concerts and sometimes Chabashira-san when she’s squealing over Himiko</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God is dead: As someone who hangs out with Tenko a lot, Angie can attest to that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: finally some people are actually making a move &gt;:)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: yep, knew it the moment I found Angie’s stuff in my lab I knew why Ouma did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: glad to know that I have a fellow shipper around here :)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are still going bad for Miu, don't worry it'll get better soon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chat: Killing Harmony</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KiruMOM has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KiruMOM: So, I left the kitchen for about 10 minutes and come back to see that </span>
  <b>another food fight had occurred.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: sorry mom! We got a little TOO carried away ahahaha….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: wellllll if you wanna blame it on someone, blame slut bag over there because she started throwing food at me first!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: liar. You poured your whole damn bottle of panta on me wth am I supposed to do bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: WAHHHHH MOMMYYYYYYY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Shirogane, Ouma, I have already mentioned this multiple times but please stop addressing me as your mother. I am the same age as you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: sorry Tojo-san! You just act a ton like one!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: mhm!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: also your name is a bitttt of a reminder so :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Ah yes, about that. </span>
  <b>@PiaNO @Sherlock Holmes</b>
  <span> would one of you mind changing my username?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sherlock Holmes has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Kirumi, you have admin too you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Didn’t you just help Chabashira change her username the other day?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Ah yes, I must have forgotten about that. Please forgive me for my tardiness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: HEY KAEDE</span>
  <b> @PiaNO </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: TOTALLY NOT UR FUTURE GF IS HAVING ISSUES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KiruMOM: Shirogane-san may I ask what you are-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PiaNO has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PiaNO: I HEARD KIRUMI IS HAVING ISSUES WHAT IS IT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: hOLT SHIT KAEDE WTFFFFF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: At this rate she is the Kirumi Protection Squad leader</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Admin: PiaNO has changed their username to Kirumi Protection Squad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Admin: PiaNO has changed KiruMOM’s username to Must Protect!!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slut69: OMG KAEDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirumi Protection Squad: :)))) I’m not letting anyone self-depreciate here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Must Protect: But may I inquire what is this username and why I was given this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirumi Protection Squad: Because I’m making sure you don’t do something stupid and at the same time making sure no one talks shit about you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Kaede ur taking this too seriously already</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirumi Protection Squad: Sorry but I ain’t letting anyone say shit. UwU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto Shirogane: Lmao Kaede is mom 2.0 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirumi Protection Squad: :)))))))))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: well I’m bored and I don’t wanna do anything that’s gunna bug Kiru :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slut69: Kiru? Wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PantaKing420: Nishishishishi, I was too lazy to type out her whole name but it sounds cute don’t ya agree~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Chat between Kokichi Ouma and Miu Iruma</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu: Kokichi stop. I can’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: ya know you can just tell them straight away right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: YOU DON’T GET IT KOKICHI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: AT LEAST YOU DON’T HAVE CRUSHES ON TWO OF THE MOSTBEAUTIFUL AND USEFUL GIRLS IN THE SCHOOL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: BOTH WHO AT LEAST HAVE CRUSHES ON EACH OTHER AND LESS LIKELY ON ME OK?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: jeez… calm down Miu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: I FUCKIGN CANT THE SITUATION ISNT FUCKING SIMPLE ASSHOLE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I already said. fucking calm down they aren’t going to fucking kill you or smth jeez</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: Fuck off I don’t want to talk to you </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chat: Killing Harmony</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirumi Protection Squad: Hey uh has anyone seen Miu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Female Protector: No, Tenko hasn’t at all today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Female Protector: Actually… Tenko hasn’t seen her since yesterday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirumi Protection Squad: What.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Must Protect: I apologise I also have not seen her at all ever since the food fight yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirumi Protection Squad: Anyone else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Roboto: Well she wasn’t at her lab yesterday for my scheduled check-up, so is it possible that she is still in her room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes: Kirumi, did anyone take food without you knowing yesterday?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Must Protect: No, if someone had, Hanamura-san would have most likely noticed because he used many ingredients last night to cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirumi Protection Squad: </span>
  <b>@Everyone </b>
  <span>did any of you see Miu anytime yesterday?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private chat between Kokichi Ouma and Kaede Akamatsu</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: hey Kayayday~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede: Why are you texting me Ouma-kun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: ok ok ok on a more serious note I think I may know where Miu is and why she hasn’t appeared at all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede: What did you do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: We might have gotten into a fight yesterday and she said she didn’t want to talk to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miu: Fuck off I don’t want to talk to you </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede: What happened tho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: uhhhh I am in no position to explain that sorry it’s private between me and Miu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede: Ok so she’s in her room following what Kiibo-kun said?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Most likely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede: Thanks Ouma-kun!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Oh right, you might want to bring Kirumi with you too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede: Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Oh no reason at all~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede, after grabbing Kirumi from the kitchen making a snack, possibly for Miu, walked towards said girl’s room. She didn’t know what happened between the Inventor and the Supreme Leader but it obviously was not good and had led to the former locking herself in her room; out of rage? That part of the story, she didn’t know because apparently it was private information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Iruma-san has eaten at all the past day?” Kirumi’s voice called out to her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what she usually does, the answer is most likely no.” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it is fortunate that I was preparing some food when you came to look for me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miu? Are you ok in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go the fuck away Ouma, I don’t want to hear your shitty ass apologies” Was the reply that came from the door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miu… it’s just me Kaede, and Kirumi is here too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away, I don’t care who you are,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruma-san. You have not left your room since yesterday’s food fight and thus have not consumed any food or drinks since then. It is not healthy to keep up this act and if you don’t open your door I will be forced to ask Gokuhara-kun to come knock down your door,” Kirumi threatened after noticing how bull-headed the Inventor was going to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-just leave the f-food at the door, I-I’ll go take it later…” The blonde replied between sobs, evident that she had been and was still crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miu, just open the door and let us put the food inside, if we leave it out, someone is bound to take it away or you won’t take it at all. We need to make sure you eat first before we go,” That seemed to do the trick as the door was slightly opened as Miu’s hand stuck out. Kirumi proceeded to pass her the plate before mentioning </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you are done you can leave it outside of your room, I’ll come to collect it later,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-thanks…” Miu mumbled before shutting the door once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’m so useless- I can’t even fucking do things right to the point where others need to be watching over me 24/7 imsouselessimsouseless</span>
  <em>
    <span>imsouselessimsouselessimsouseless</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>imsouselessimsouselessimsouselessIMSOUSELSSIMSOFUCKINGUSELESS-</em>
  </b>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miu?” Kaede’s voice could be heard from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” she tried her best to sound like she wasn’t just crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever need, remember I’m always here for you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, thanks B-Baka… I mean Kaede…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s weird, Miu has never not insulted me before when she addresses me,’ Kaede pondered as she walked back to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Chat between Kokichi Ouma and Miu Iruma</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: fuck I’m sorry about yesterday, I didn’t realise that you’d snap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Miu fucking come out of you room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Kaede and Kirumi are worried about you, especially Kaede</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I know it’s going to sound forceful but maybe you should tell them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: the at least you can get it off ur chest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: fuck Kokichi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: Kaede fucking told me I could tell her anything and I just </span>
  <b>fucking chickened out</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: I’m fucking useless Kokichi help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I’m going to be serious here for once but, I doubt so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: Look, even with your… highly adult mind, your inventions are actually really good (e.g. the ones we used to move some people’s stuff)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: that doesn’t even matter when up against Kaede’s and Kirumi’s talents ffs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: sigh, but that doesn't mean you are useless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: look, I’ll tell you something k?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: I do like Shuichi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: k cool, not surprised there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: can we just make a deal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: why, no fukc off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: listen, we both admit our crushes on them at the same time. So if we get rejected, we are there for each other. I won’t snitch on your crushes and vice versa. And when you are ready, tell me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi: is that a deal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu: f-fine</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Main Chat:</p><p>Kaede - Kirumi Protection Squad ( Originally PiaNO)<br/>Rantaro - Guacamole<br/>Ryoma - Cat Hoarder<br/>Kirumi - Must Protect ( Originally KiruMOM)<br/>Angie - God is dead<br/>Tenko - Local Simp<br/>Korekiyo - Seesaw<br/>Miu - Slut69<br/>Gonta - Best Boy<br/>Kokichi - PantaKing420<br/>Kaito - LITTLE EINSTEINS <br/>Tsumugi - Naoto Shirogane<br/>Kiibo - Mr Roboto<br/>Himiko - Magic~<br/>Maki - BreadRoll~<br/>Shuichi - Sherlock Holmes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kaito ISTG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaito being an idiot again and more local gay dumbassery from Kokichi and Miu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chat: Killing Harmony</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cat Hoarder and LITTLE EINSTEINS have come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Cat Hoarder: Kaito I absolutely cannot believe you</p><p>PantaKing420: oooo what did he do</p><p>Cat Hoarder: I was hanging out with him when Mioda came up to him and asked him what were some types of energy he knew for I don’t know what fucking reason he answered this: </p><p>Cat Hoarder: “There’s Frictional force, which then can be split into air resistance and water resistance. There’s also gravitational force, elastic spring force, magnetic force and normal force” word. For. word.</p><p>PantaKing420: <b>DEADASS????</b></p><p>Slut69: OMFG HE’S NOT JOKING IS HE</p><p>Cat Hoarder: He fucking isn’t. Mioda just s t a r e d at him confused before leaving.</p><p>Sherlock Holmes: KAITO.</p><p>BreadRoll~: Kaito how do you mix up <b>FORCES</b> with <b>ENERGY</b></p><p>LITTLE EINSTEINS: IM SORRYMY BRAIN SHORT CIRCUITED </p><p>BreadRoll~: THAT STILL DOESN’T EXPLAIN IT. </p><p>PantaKing420: I told you he was an idiot~</p><p>LITTLE EINSTEINS: SHUT UP OUMA THAT ISN’T HELPING</p><p>PantaKing420: it’s my job as the local troublemaker to stir up trouble~ nishishishishi~</p><p>Slut69: idiothead’s idiocy aside, does anyone know why Mioda even asked that idiot in the first place?</p><p>BreadRoll~: My bet is that either 1) she forgot 2) it was a dare 3) Saionji was somehow involved in that</p><p>Cat Hoarder: So whenever something chaotic happens and it involves Koizumi, Mioda or Tsumiki one of the guesses is Saionji huh?</p><p>Sherlock Holmes: To be fair, the four of them are quite close together</p><p>Slut69: and there were rumors that they’d never get along </p><p>Sherlock Holmes: This is why you don’t always trust rumors Iruma</p><p>Slut69: go away Shittyhara and your 10000IQ detective skills</p><p>PantaKing420: wow, “Shittyhara” that’s a new one from you, gotta add that to the list</p><p>Slut69: you have a list?</p><p>PantaKing420: oh only of your nicknames for everyone…</p><p>PantaKing420: which is maybe like 3 pages long :)</p><p>Cat Hoarder: 3 pages worth of nicknames sounds terrifying, and just from Miu herself</p><p>PantaKing420: let me share with you all some of my favourite ones :))))))))</p><p>PantaKing420: Tencrotch, Maizono Rip-off, Breeder Guy’s love child, Mohawk Man, Tarzan just to name a few of them :D</p><p>Sherlock Holmes: And those are Tenko, Tsumugi, Himiko, Kaito and Gonta respectively right?</p><p>PantaKing420: yepp! Woah you got them all right Saihara-chan~ That’s some REAL good detective work there</p><p>Sherlock Holmes: It’s really obvious who is who- there isn’t really much of a “mystery” to solve per-say </p><p>Cat Hoarder: He has a point there, it was quite obvious who was who. The only person who wouldn’t be able to tell is maybe Kaito…</p><p>Slut69: aren’t you forgetting about Gonta too?</p><p>Cat Hoarder: We don’t talk bad about Gonta here</p><p>Slut69: simp</p><p>Cat Hoarder: No. I already have a gf Miu</p><p>PantaKing420: what.</p><p>LITTLE EINSTEINS: wait whattttt.</p><p>Cat Hoarder: I guess I never told anyone huh? Well yeah I’ve been dating someone for a while</p><p>Cat Hoarder: It’s just that we haven’t had time to hang out because of schedules so no one has seen me with her</p><p>Slut69: ADD HER </p><p>Cat Hoarder: 1) I don’t have admin 2) I don’t want to disturb her from her studies since she’s not in Hope’s Peak and thus has normal lessons unlike us</p><p>Slut69: aw</p><p>BreadRoll~: I agree with Ryoma on the second point. </p><p>PantaKing420: :((((( then maybe one day we should meet up with her</p><p>Cat Hoarder: No.</p><p>Cat Hoarder: I don’t trust you at all to leave her alone once we meet up.</p><p>Cat Hoarder: End of conversation. Bye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cat Hoarder has gone offline!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Slut69: rude much.</p><p>Sherlock Holmes: I mean, we can’t really blame him </p><p>Sherlock Holmes: The two of you, <b>@Slut69 @PantaKing420</b>, are very chaotic and could definitely scare the seniors if given the right opportunity.</p><p>PantaKing420: <b>HEY </b></p><p>BreadRoll~: But I still want to know why you were thinking of Forces instead of Energy at that very point in time <b>@LITTLE EINSTEINS</b></p><p>LITTLE EINSTEINS: WHY IS THE CONVO GOING BACK TO <b>THAT</b> AGAIN???</p><p>BreadRoll~: Well I wanted to ask it earlier but seeing the commotion I decided to leave it be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naoto Shirogane has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Naoto Shirogane: <strike><em> or maybe it’s just that the author needed more words so they made you text again </em></strike> <em> [Message Deleted] </em></p><p>BreadRoll~: Tsumugi wtf</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: wait fuck I let it get out of hand again</p><p>Sherlock Holmes: What is that “it” you are talking about? Is it something like that time you talked about us being in a killing game?</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: yeah smth like that</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: Idk how I suddenly started doing that</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: so uh I apologize in advance when I do it again ;-;</p><p>LITTLE EINSTEINS: well I was thinking about… … dammit I can’t remember</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cat Hoarder has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Cat Hoarder: I’m sorry Kaito to expose you like this but he was thinking about his username</p><p>Slut69: EXCUSE ME WHATTTT</p><p>PantaKing420: IWHOUEJKDSBF <b>NO WAY</b></p><p>LITTLE EINSTEINS: F UCK</p><p>LITTLE EINSTEINS: RYOMA I HATE YOU SO MUCH</p><p>Cat Hoarder: I’m sorry Kaito but I had to, </p><p>Slut69: wow did expect Moron head over there to ever think about his username</p><p>LITTLE EINSTEINS: LOOK I DONT REMEMBER WHY MY MIND THOUGHT OF IT BUT THEN I WAS THINKING ALL ABOUT HOW THEIR SHIP COULD FLY SO FAST WHICH LED TO ME THINKING ABOUT FORCES</p><p>BreadRoll~: Kaito. Istg you make me want to stab someone</p><p>PantaKing420: wowwww even Maki Roll here is done with ur idiocy</p><p>BreadRoll~: And that someone is Ouma</p><p>Slut69: karma bitch.</p><p>PantaKing420: ur mean Miu ;-; Shumai help me <b>@Sherlock Holmes</b></p><p>Sherlock Holmes: Kokichi- </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Chat between Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi: Kokichi,</p><p>Kokichi: yesss????</p><p>Shuichi: I noticed you have been acting very weird lately</p><p>Shuichi: You seem to be calling for me much more and over smaller and smaller things</p><p>Shuichi: Is there something you want to talk to me about?</p><p>Kokichi: huhhhhhhh???? Ofc notttttt</p><p>Kokichi: why can’t I check up on my favourite person in the class whenever I want?</p><p>Shuichi: I’m not saying it's annoying, I'm just a tad curious, you never really acted like this when we first became friends.</p><p>Kokichi: hmph you and ur perfect grammar</p><p>Kokichi: whatever, who cares~ see you Shumai~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Chat between Kokichi Ouma and Miu Iruma</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi: IESHUIDBHF JKFUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK HE’S CATCHING ON IM TERRIBLE AT THIS</p><p>Miu: this is why you be me and hide it very well to the point where the local class shippers are unable to notice ur crush(es)</p><p>Kokichi: MIU NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO FLEX UR AMAZING HIDING SKILLS</p><p>Miu: lmao jkjk but srsly idk what to do</p><p>Miu: Ig divert his attention AND STOP TAGGING HIM EVERY TIME I SAY SHIT YOU KOALA</p><p>Kokichi: IOWHAUSDJ HOW AM I A KOALA</p><p>Miu: IDK ITS JUST THAT YOU CLING ON TO HIM FIGURATIVELY LIKE A KOALA DOES ON A TREE</p><p>Kokichi: ISUHADIBHFJ NLMAOOOO IM WHEEZING OK THANKS FOR MAKING MY DAY MIU UR AMAZING</p><p>Miu: how long more do you think you can keep it up for?</p><p>Kokichi: a week at most :)</p><p>Miu: oh FFS i need to get my head into shit fast ig</p><p>Kokichi: lmao sorry my gay ass can’t take it</p><p>Miu: I CAN TELL</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kokichi has changed the chat name to Gay Ass Motherfuckers</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi: there we go</p><p>Miu: I love ur creativity and gayness</p><p>Kokichi: same to you</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out I've been preparing for future chapters (which could be 10-20 chapters away knowing myself)</p><p>Also how have TenMiko NOT gotten together yet? I seriously need to get my comfort ship together</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. This went from a TenMiko to an IruTojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Literally what the name says</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>This went from a TenMiko to IruTojo </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Chat between Tsumugi Shirogane and Himiko Yumeno</b>
</p><p>Himiko: Hey Tsumugi</p><p>Tsumugi: Yeah? </p><p>Himiko: I need advice</p><p>Tsumugi: this is about Tenko right?</p><p>Himiko: Yeah, it’s really obvious…</p><p>Tsumugi: uhhh, I feel like Angie would be a better person to ask but you could try to ask her out?</p><p>Himiko: That’s the issue… I don’t have confidence to ask her out</p><p>Tsumugi: HIMIKO. IT’S PLAIN OBVIOUS THAT TENKO LIKES YOU IT CAN’T BE THAT HARD RIGHT?</p><p>Himiko: But… what if she misunderstands it?</p><p>Tsumugi: … there’s almost NO way she would misunderstand you asking her out for something that is NOT a date</p><p>Himiko: Friend date?</p><p>Tsumugi: that sounds more like a you problem.</p><p>Himiko: oh. Ok.</p><p>Himiko: I’ll find someway… somehow nyeh…</p><p>Tsumugi: gl Himiko</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chat: Killing Harmony</b>
</p><p> </p><p>PantaKing420: sooo… I just thought about Tsumugi’s stories again</p><p>PantaKing420: and I want to know what other universes there are <b>@Naoto Shirogane</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naoto Shirogane has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Naoto Shirogane: uhh u sure? Cuz uhhhh I could probably go on long rants about my AUs</p><p>PantaKing420: yepperus</p><p>Slut69: I love how you just possibly created a new word lmao</p><p>PantaKing420: UwU</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: Well let’s see…</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: there’s one where instead of Kaede getting executed in the first trial, Shuichi takes her place, which leads to a whole different group of survivors</p><p>Must Protect!!!: May I ask who survived in the end?</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: so instead of Shuichi, Himiko and Maki…</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: it’s Kaede, Ryoma and Tenko</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: and myself but I was supposed to die but Kaede saved me first</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: ah uh Tenko, don’t kill me if you see this but uh…</p><p>Kirumi Protection Squad: You know you don’t need to say it right Tsumugi? </p><p>Naoto Shirogane: true tru </p><p>PantaKing420: but I wanna know who killed whoooo</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: sigh ok who else wants to know the death order?</p><p>Slut69: me</p><p>Kirumi Protection Squad: <b>@Everyone </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Multiple users have come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Guacamole: I just backread and I’m also going to say yes</p><p>BreadRoll~: I’m only saying yes because I want to know how that lying grape died</p><p>LITTLE EINSTEINS: same</p><p>PantaKing420: oh come on ;-;</p><p>Sherlock Holmes: Even though I know I died already I’m mildly curious about it too so yes</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: so that’s 6 already, another 2 then I will say the death order</p><p>Seesaw: Well, just like Saihara, I am indeed curious on who had killed who, it is also going to be interesting understanding their motives behind it</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: 7 and I’ll also share the motives if I can remember clearly</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: anyone else?</p><p>Kirumi Protection Squad: Idk, the rest are maybe doing stuff?</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: nvm then I’ll just share since its basically half</p><p>Naoto Shirogane:</p><p>Rantaro killed by Shuichi (It was actually me but Kaede still believed it was herself just like the original)</p><p>Kirumi was killed by Kiyo, the motive was the motive videos</p><p>Gonta was killed by Angie, who was not necessarily manipulated by the motive but I think I manipulated her by setting up Gonta and Ryoma as targets so she killed Gonta </p><p>I killed Himiko in the same trial as she had found out too much about the Mastermind’s lair (OK LOOK TENKO DON’T KILL ME IM SO SORRY I CAN’T CONTROL WHAT HAPPEN IN THESES AND ALSO HIMIKO IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR KILLING YOU)</p><p>Miu accidentally killed Kiibo when trying to kill Kokichi as he had swapped his handbook with Kiibo’s so Miu set off the trap (based on Kaede’s) thinking Kokichi had entered</p><p>It is originally thought that Kokichi had killed Maki (though we also coudln’t determine whether it was a suicide) but turns out Maki and Kokichi did a gamble and Maki was actually alive, leading to Kokichi being wrongly executed </p><p>However, Maki and Kaito die together as Maki was already badly injured from Monokuma and Kaito still had his illness so both of them didn’t participate in the last trial</p><p>Kirumi Protection Squad: I now see why you were so scared</p><p>Seesaw: I see, it seems like I fell victim to a motive earlier then?</p><p>BreadRoll~: Kokichi wtf is wrong with you and doing all sorts of crazy stunts?</p><p>PantaKing420: nishishishi~ I don’t know but I sound amazing right? I’m always creating these crazy scenarios, fitting for the Ultimate Supreme Leader</p><p>Kirumi Protection Squad: That sounded like an interesting version of that one universe you first told us about</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: yeah, now imagine that but maybe… 10 fold, and another… 10 plus of the seniors too</p><p>PantaKing420: ooooo tell us Tsu~</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: HEY! only Angie can call me that!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God is dead has come online!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>God is dead: Ouma-kun~ :((((( only Angie can call Tsu that~</p><p>PantaKing420: dammit ok I’ll listne to you before you ask your god to smite me</p><p>God is dead: :3333</p><p>God is dead: Butttt Tsu… are you always the mastermind?</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: sadly yes, and I hate that fact because that usually means I die</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: but there are a few cases where I’m not the mastermind but I usually still die</p><p>God is dead: :( so we don’t survive together? </p><p>Naoto Shirogane: yep, out of all of the universes there has yet to be one that I see both of us surviving…</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: actually now that I think about it… there are very few where either of us survive </p><p>God is dead: :(</p><p>Kirumi Protection Squad: That’s actually really sad </p><p>Naoto Shirogane: anywayyy on to the next one because yes :)</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: next is where during the first Trial’s investigation, Kokichi picks up the shot-put ball “Kaede” used, which results in the Mastermind (AKA me) being caught instead.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: </p><p>Tenko killed Kiyo in self-defence since he was about to kill her instead</p><p>Angie killed Gonta, also knocking out Kirumi and attempting to kill Kokichi</p><p>Miu killed Kirumi in a game of chance where one of them drank from a poisoned cup, and it was Kirumi</p><p>Kiibo was disabled in the fifth trial, after Kaito died to his own illness, however, Kokichi, before being executed, had saved him on a USB which allowed him to take over the game and allow the remaining players to escape</p><p>Seesaw: Huh, so this time round I got killed by the person I killed in the original universe.</p><p>God is dead: Oh? Angie killed Gonta-kun again? ;-;</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: yeah idk why tho, sorry babe &lt;3</p><p>God is dead: &lt;3 :D</p><p>Kirumi Protection Squad: The pureness here is too much-</p><p>PantaKing420: Ooooo so I survive this time round?</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: yep, so alongside the original three survivors, Kaede and Ryoma also survive.</p><p>LITTLE EINSTEINS: Huh, so my “illness” killed me AGAIN?</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: can’t blame me, I don’t have any control over what happens in these</p><p>LITTLE EINSTEINS: Hey, at least Maki-roll survived!</p><p>BreadRoll~: Shut. Up. Asshole.</p><p>PantaKing420: ooo but that slut killing Kirumi is a really big shocker ya know? Didn’t think you’d have the guts to pull it off</p><p>Naoto Shirogane: technically it wasn’t the Miu we know. It was her personality from before the “game” which is much different so she didn’t really mean to kill Kirumi</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gay Ass Motherfuckers</b>
</p><p>Kokichi: Miu please don’t be offended that I talked abt that just now</p><p>Kokichi: I’m hoping that would divert attention away from that one incident </p><p>Miu: mmm thanks ig</p><p>Miu: but please i fucking can’t take it I want to tell her how I really feel</p><p>Kokichi: then do it Miu, stop not believing in yourself</p><p>Miu: sigh I’ll try k? If shit goes down im texting you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private chat between Kirumi Tojo and Miu Iruma</b>
</p><p>Miu: hey Kirumi</p><p>Kirumi: Yes Iruma-san?</p><p>Miu: I-</p><p>Miu: I want to tell you something k?</p><p>Kirumi: Sure, what do you want to tell me Iruma-san?</p><p>Miu: fuck ok</p><p>Miu: so uh fuck</p><p>Miu: recently I realised that </p><p>Miu: that I’m starting to admire you more than a friend / unofficial parent</p><p>Miu: like…</p><p>Miu: fuck if you don’t like me afterwards I understand perfectly</p><p>Miu: but… I really fucking like you</p><p>Kirumi: </p><p>Miu: yeah I get it, the cocky horny inventor falling for one of the most perfect and beautiful women in the world</p><p>Miu: couldn’t be any bigger of a contrast right?</p><p>Kirumi: Iruma-san, how long have you been harbouring these feelings for me?</p><p>Miu: i can’t remember… at least before that time I locked myself up…</p><p>Kirumi: I see…</p><p>Miu: yeah you hate me dont you?</p><p>Kirumi: Actually, if you don’t mind, we can be “girlfriends” if that is the correct term</p><p>Miu: what.</p><p>Kirumi: I have admittedly also been harbouring slight feelings for you, although it took me much longer to realise that</p><p>Miu: I- Kirumi… can I call you Kiru?</p><p>Kirumi: I do not see any issue with that </p><p>Miu: oiuhweijwkndsfjiuoj </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gay Ass Motherfuckers</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Miu: AHUIEDFHJ JHUSHE SAID YES KOKICHI HOLY F U CK</p><p>Kokichi: WAIT WHAT</p><p>Miu: FUCK YEAH BABY I CANT BELIEVE IT IM CRYING</p><p>Kokichi: holy shit good for you Miu!</p><p>Miu: I’m not telling the others yet, I wanna ask Kaede out w/ Kirumi. Then depending on her answer we’ll tell the rest, either as a pair or trio u know</p><p>Kokichi: that’s great for you Miu, gl on Kaede</p><p>Miu: yeah I’m not asking her yet, i wanna get to know my gf more first :)</p><p>Kokichi: you do you, </p><p>Miu: yeah and you have fun admitting you like Shuichi</p><p>Kokichi: shut. up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The two stories referenced are I'd Trade My Life for Yours and Three-Point Shot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>